


Incompleto

by anyuchiha



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 02:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16693492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyuchiha/pseuds/anyuchiha
Summary: TRADUCCION – Las sailor senshi se ven obligadas a reconciliarse con sus pasados después de que Mamoru libere los recuerdos ocultos sobre los últimos dias de Terra. Sin embargo, el dolor puede resultar demasiado cuando las senshi se dan cuenta de como y porque sus corazones estan incompletos. SenshiShittenou.





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Incomplete](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/434377) by Jecir. 



> Nota del traductor: Este fanfic no me pertenece, es una traducción del fanfic Incomplete, de Jecir. Es el primero de cuatro, los cuales ya tengo el permiso de la autora para traducir. Espero les guste.

Prólogo

"No estoy seguro de esto, Usako," dijo Mamoru mientras miraba con tristeza el Cristal Dorado. El dolor fluía a través de sus ojos de medianoche (1). "Hay una razón por la que estos recuerdos han permanecido sellados". 

Su puño se cerró alrededor del cristal mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de bloquear los recuerdos que ya dominaban su mente. Si él no quería recordar, ¿Por qué ellas lo querrían?

Una mano suave se posó sobre la suya, sacándolo de la oscuridad. Usagi apartó su mano para poder acomodarse más fácilmente, con los ojos llenos de compasión. Puso sus manos en su cara para que él no pudiera mirar hacia otro lado. 

Por un momento, ella solo se le quedó mirando fijamente, buscando algo en las profundidades de su alma... algo que pudiera salvarle de ese dolor. 

"Entiendo cómo te sientes", susurró ella. El Intentó protestar, intentó preguntarle cómo podría entenderlo, pero ella negó con la cabeza. "Lo siento cada vez que ellas hablan de ellos de esa manera. No puedes ocultármelo, amor (2). Mis senshi no lo entienden porque no lo recuerdan".

Mamoru miró hacia otro lado, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada. 

"Es lo mejor", susurró, con la agonía apenas oculta en su voz. "Les ahorraría el dolor de saber...” De saber la verdad... sobre el pasado.  _Su_ pasado. El pasado de ellos (3). Miró a los ojos de Usagi, rogándole que entendiera. ¿Cómo podría condenarlas a esto?

"¿Qué hay de ti?" Ella suspiro, con su voz igualmente llena de angustia. Su delicada mano le echó el pelo hacia atrás. "¿Por qué debes soportarlo solo? ¿Por qué les haces creer una mentira?"

"Sabes por qué."

"¡No lo sé!" Ella gimió mientras las lágrimas rebosaban en sus ojos. "¡Tus hombres incluso estaban más cerca de ti que yo!" Ella se mordió el labio, esperando detener el flujo de lágrimas. "No... no quiero que su memoria sea difamada".

"Pero," intentó Mamoru de nuevo. "Las senshi..."

"Si no es por ellas, hazlo por ti mismo", suplicó Usagi. "¡Hazlo por ellos! Mamoru, todavía hay una posibilidad. Todavía podrían regresar".

Mamoru apartó la mirada de nuevo, con su cabello cayendo sobre sus ojos. "¿Entonces por qué no están aquí?" susurró, más para sí mismo que para ella.

Usagi lo obligó a mirarla, resolviendo dominar su dolor. Ella amaba tanto a su marido. Ella no podía soportar verlo tan lastimado. Ella  _no_ lo soportaría. 

"Siempre hay una oportunidad." Dejó que esa declaración se hundiera antes de agregar: "¿Y no crees que sería injusto que ellos regresaran para encontrar a las senshi creyendo una mentira?"

El pensamiento nunca se le había ocurrido. Estaba seguro de que se habían ido. Para siempre. Para nunca volver. Usagi no podía usar el cristal de plata, porque sus almas estaban unidas a su cristal... a su corazón. Su magia no era lo suficientemente fuerte para resucitar a los muertos, aunque Helios había dicho que, quizás, algún día podría serlo. Eso no era definitivo. Puede que nunca regresen.

"Por favor, amor", susurró Usagi, "Tú eres el único que puede liberar esos recuerdos". Ella lo miró a los ojos. "Por favor."

Su resolución se disolvió ante esos ojos. Suspirando con derrota, estuvo de acuerdo. El cristal dorado brilló en sus manos, liberando los recuerdos sellados durante tanto tiempo. Cuando sintió que su magia lo abandonaba, le dolió el corazón. ¿Realmente era esto lo correcto?

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Supongo que esta frase hace referencia al color de ojos de Mamoru  
> (2) La palabra original es Lover, amante, pero no me gusta ese significado asi que lo dejare en amor.  
> (3) El texto original dice, His past. Their past, pero en español usamos la palabra Su para referirnos a ambos pronombres posesivos, sin importar el genero. Entonces el primero se refiere al pasado de él, Mamoru y el segundo puede referirse: o bien al pasado de los shittenou (ellos) o al de las senshi (ellas) o tambien al pasado de cada una de las parejas en un conjunto (ellos), aunque me inclino a pensar que se refiere al pasado de ellos.


	2. Capítulo 1: Ignorancia

 

_Intenté seguir como si nunca te hubiera conocido ..._

-Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

 

Makoto abrió la puerta de su apartamento justo cuando se desataba la tormenta. La luz iluminó el cielo, provocando fuertes ruidos de truenos a su paso. La llamaba, invitándola a perderse en su poderoso abrazo. 

La mayoría de los días, ella atendía la llamada.  Entraría en la vorágine y dejaría correr sus poderes. Oh, el éxtasis de todo. Esta noche, sin embargo, su corazón estaba demasiado apenado. Ninguna tormenta podría curar las heridas dejadas tras la verdad.

A pesar de sí, sus ojos se desviaron hacia la ventana abierta. Una tormenta tan maravillosa. Ella lo había conocido en un día como hoy. Había sido su primera vez en la tierra; y su primera vez viendo una tormenta terrestre...

_El viento aullaba por los pasillos del palacio, enmascarando el sonido clásico de las pisadas cuando la Senshi del Trueno atravesaba el territorio desconocido en busca de su señora. Cuando ella pusiera sus manos en Serenity..._

_El ataque se produjo sin previo aviso. Un fuerte golpe en el hombro le hizo caer de espaldas. Intentó adoptar una postura defensiva, pero fue demasiado lenta. Dos golpes más de su desconocido asaltante la derrotaron, la punta de un bastón presionó dolorosamente en su garganta. El asaltante se inclinó sobre ella, con sus ojos blancos mirándola ciegamente y el ceño fruncido en su rostro._

_"Saludos, intrusa", ronroneó, como una pantera a su presa._

_Ella lo miró con odio, ocultando su miedo con su ira. Nadie, guerrero o soldado, la había vencido en combate. Ni siquiera la afamada Sailor Uranus. Y sin embargo, él, un bárbaro de Terra, la derribo en tres movimientos. Esto, a ella no le gustó nada._

_Los pasos resonaron por el pasillo, seguidos por una voz:_

_"¡Lord Nephrite!"_

_Los soldados, uno con una antorcha, los rodeaban. La luz del fuego iluminó su rostro. Ella casi se quedó sin aliento. Sus ojos, casi ocultos por los rizos ondulados castaño profundo, eran completamente grises. ¡Estaba ciego!_

El silbato de su tetera la trajo del pasado. Lord Nephrite, el erudito ciego, la había vencido. Debería haber sabido entonces que él la cambiaría eternamente.

Aunque el Príncipe Endymion había aclarado el malentendido, ella nunca lo había perdonado realmente. Cada vez que Serenity se escabullía hacia Terra, la perseguía para desafiar al Shittenou del Oeste. Los combates se transformaron en debates en su observatorio o caminatas en los jardines reales. 

Él le enseñó mucho sobre plantas y astronomía e incluso algunas cosas sobre su estilo de combate. Con cada encuentro pasajero, él se infiltró en la fortaleza que era su corazón, recordándole que, aunque era una senshi, también era una mujer. Una mujer que tenía deseos propios. Esa revelación se produjo en una noche clara en Terra, cuando se había demorado un poco, alegando que era para permitirle a Serenity un momento más con Endymion. La verdad era que...ella quería quedarse con él un poco más. Fue entonces cuando sucedió.

_El aire fresco de la noche mordió su piel expuesta, pero el calor del cuerpo junto al de ella hizo que valiera la pena. Lamentablemente, ella comenzó a alejarse, susurrando su necesidad de encontrar a Serenity, pero los fuertes brazos la detuvieron. Ella fue empujada contra su pecho, atrapada por sus brazos. Se sonrojó cuando lo miró a los ojos, tan intensos a pesar de su ceguera. Una mano grande y firme ahuecó su rostro. Instintivamente ella se apoyó mas en el, empapándose con avidez de la sensación de ese momento._

_"Tan hermosa", susurró, mientras las palabras salian de su lengua como una oración reverente._

_Un destello de dolor golpeó su corazón. ¿Cómo podía saber eso? Él no podía verla. Si pudiera verla, no lo pensaría._

_Él sonrió suavemente, acercándola a ella hasta que sus frentes se tocaron. "No necesitas pensar tales cosas, encantadora Júpiter". Sus manos se ahuecaron en su cara, mientras su pulgar limpiaba las lágrimas que ella no se había dado cuenta que estaban cayendo. "Las estrellas me han mostrado tu cara muchas veces. Siempre has sido majestuosa para mí"._

_Ella respiró temblorosa, incapaz de creerlo. ¿El la habia visto? ¿Y todavía la creía hermosa?_

_"¿Por qué?" Ella susurró entre sus labios temblorosos._

_El no dijo una palabra. Sus manos la atrajeron hasta que sus cálidos labios reclamaron los de ella._

Makoto tropezó de nuevo con el mostrador, cerró los ojos y presionó la mano contra sus labios. Ella se perdió en el recuerdo de su beso. Siempre se había preguntado por qué a los besos de sus ex novios presentes parecían que les faltaba algo. Ahora sabía que nadie podría compararse con él. Su beso era apasionado, controlado, salvaje, dominante, pero suave y palpitante al mismo tiempo. Él sabía cómo dominarla, y ella se había rendido voluntariamente.

Los breves meses que pasó en sus brazos habían sido los más felices de su vida, pasada y presente. Con cada día, su corazón se fundía con el suyo. No había secretos entre ellos. Cuando comenzó a sentir una amenaza para Terra, le dijo. Cuando las cosas empeoraron, ella lo sabía. Las lágrimas ardían en sus ojos al recordar su última noche juntos.

El general Jadeite había desaparecido durante una misión de reconocimiento de rutina. Lord Tanzanite trabajaba furiosamente día y noche para encontrarlo, mientras que Lord Kunzite y su querido amor preparaban a los ejércitos Terrians* para lo peor. Serenity se había escapado con la esperanza de ver a Endymion una vez más. Todas las senshi llegaron a Terra ese día.

_"Nephrite", susurró ella, abrazándolo. "¿Que es lo que va a pasar?"_

_"No lo sé", admitió, con voz grave. "Las estrellas están en silencio. Les he rogado todas las noches por cualquier noticia, pero permanecen en silencio"._

_Ella apretó su agarre, entendiendo su significado. Mars estaba enferma de pena por la desaparición de Lord Jadeite. Ella no podía soportar la idea de que le sucediera lo mismo a el. Las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos, manchando su uniforme blanco. "¿Por qué está pasando esto?"_

_"No lo sé." Permanecieron juntos en silencio durante bastante tiempo, ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos. Miró a las estrellas a través del techo del observatorio, maldiciéndolas y suplicándoles al mismo tiempo. Ella necesitaba saber desesperadamente._

_"Amada." Él rompió el silencio, alejándose para mirarla a los ojos. "Esta oscuridad es una maestra del engaño. En caso de que algo me suceda..."_

_"¡No digas eso!" Ella sollozó. "¡No digas que no vivirás!"_

_Su rostro se contrajo de dolor por un momento; sin embargo, se desvaneció en medio de su urgencia._

_"Ya no puedo hacer promesas. Pero debes escucharme". Él esperó a que ella se preparara. "Mi amor, si sucediera lo peor, quiero que estés listo para cualquier cosa. Este demonio no tiene respeto por los muertos. No conozco otra forma de protegerte, salvo una". Su tono era gravemente serio. Se inclinó hacia abajo hasta que sus labios quedaron junto a su oido. En voz baja, apenas un susurro, dijo:_

_"Mi nombre...es Seiryu"._

_Ella jadeó cuando su magia se vertió en su cuerpo. Acababa de realizar el enlace mágico más poderoso, incluso mayor que los enlaces de sangre. Solo su señor debería saber su verdadero nombre, y sin embargo él se lo había confiado. Ella cayó, debilitada por el hechizo, contra él, mientras  las lágrimas disminuían a un lagrimeo._

_"Si el enemigo intenta engañarte, solo di mi nombre, y la verdad será revelada"._

_Ella asintió, incapaz de moverse._

_"Mi nombre..." susurró ella. Él inclinó la cabeza para escucharla. "Quiero que sepas mi nombre. Es Diana". Ella sonrió mientras su magia la abandonaba. Cuando su cuerpo se apoyó pesadamente sobre el de ella, ella lo acercó más. "Te amo, Seiryu."_

Makoto se desplomó en el suelo, sin poder soportarlo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos. Habian hecho un voto más poderoso que el matrimonio. Sus núcleos mágicos se habían fusionado. Si hubiera sido un momento de paz, se habrían casado en ese momento. Si solo…

Ella lo había sentido morir. La ruptura de ese vínculo la obligó a arrodillarse. Un dolor como ninguno que ella hubiera sentido antes sacudió su cuerpo. Ella gritó su nombre una y otra vez, casi desmayándose varias veces. Solo el toque de la magia curativa de la Reina Serenity la había calmado. Sin embargo, nunca se recuperó de verdad. Su amado estaba muerto.

Su cuerpo permaneció débil durante días y días; Su magia nunca se regeneró completamente. Entonces Beryl atacó.

Eso fue rápido. Los Guerreros de las Sombras lideraron el ataque, destruyendo la ciudad. Ella y las otras Senshi trataron de poner resistencia, pero fue en vano. Fueron derrotadas con poco esfuerzo. Estaban en el campo de batalla, condenadas a ver caer la ciudad, pero la crueldad del destino no había terminado con ellas.

_Dolia... dolia tanto. Intentó moverse, intentó hablar, lo intentó todo, pero su cuerpo se negó a trabajar. La muerte arañó su visión, arrastrándola centímetro a centímetro a la oscuridad. Cerró los ojos, sin saber si lucharía o se rendiría. Ceder significaba ver a Seiryu de nuevo. Pero ella no podía abandonar sus deberes ahora._

_El ruido de las botas aplastando la roca fue su única advertencia. Alguien agarró un puñado de su cabello y la levanto, con fuerza, del suelo. Un grito de dolor fue arrancado de sus labios. Abrió los ojos para mirar a su agresor, solo para congelarse cuando los ojos marrones oscuros se clavaron en ella. Por un momento, su corazón dio un vuelco._

_"¿Seiryu?"  susurró._

_Esos ojos impasibles la estudiaron con un frio calculador por un momento eterno antes de que llegara a una conclusión._

_"Ah, sí, ya veo", se dijo a sí mismo. "La elegida de mi original imperfecto"._

_¿Original imperfecto? Esas palabras cortaron la bruma del dolor. No había reaccionado al nombre, lo que significaba que no era Seiryu. Pero se veía idéntico a su amante. ¿Por qué? Un recuerdo surgió en su mente._

_Seiryu le había dicho una vez que las tierras del oeste tenían una tecnología que rivalizaba con Mercurio. Se habían acercado a clonar con éxito la vida humana antes de que su padre pusiera fin a semejante atrocidad. Así fue como el reino occidental cayó en la rebelión y él había perdido su trono._

_Sus ojos se estrecharon. Entonces, ella estaba frente a un clon malvado. Qué poético. Trató de llamar a sus poderes, pero sus siguientes palabras la enfriaron hasta los huesos._

_"Mi original imperfecto murió por mis manos. Era débil". Inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, preguntó: "¿Eso te agrada?"_

_La rabia la llenó. Este monstruo sin alma había...había...Ella gritó. El mundo se empañó cuando el poder surgió de su cuerpo. Entonces todo se volvio negro._

Se acurrucó en un ovillo en el suelo, sollozando y sacudiendo su cuerpo. El habia muerto. Él había muerto, y ella había fracasado. Él había muerto, y ella había reencarnado. El habia muerto. Él estaba muerto. Seguia muerto. Había difamado su memoria. Lo llamó traidor, asesino y monstruo. Sin embargo, nunca había sido él. Ni una sola vez. Su querido amante había muerto defendiendo su hogar. Ella esta ahí. El no. Ella estaba sola.

El silencio del apartamento era ensordecedor. Lo quería de vuelta

"Seiryu!" ella gritó.

Afuera, la tormenta continuaba.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Terrians o Terrian es como la autora se dirige a las cosas de Terra: la traducción seria algo como Terrano, pero decidi dejar la palabra original.  
> A veces tambien usa la palabra Terrain.


	3. Soñando

Capítulo 2: Soñando

_Estoy despierto, pero mi mundo está medio dormido._

-Backstreet Boys "Incomplete"

* * *

Los fans gritaron, aplaudieron y corearon su nombre. Se elevaron como una ola rompiendo contra la playa a medida que empezaron a reproducirse los hilos de la siguiente canción.

Era su canción más popular, escrita primero con rabia hacia él. Ahora, cuando los acordes introductorios cambiaron al primer verso, Minako se preguntó si tendría el corazón para cantarla una vez más. Ella siempre había pensado que eran sus ojos los que se habían desvanecido de plata a gris. Ahora ella lo sabia, y no quería cantar. Aún así, no podía detenerse. Sus fans lo esperaban. Entonces, sosteniendo el micrófono entre sus manos temblorosas, cantó el sencillo número uno del año en Tokio, "Silver to Grey".

Las palabras, se dio cuenta mientras brotaban de sus labios, eran injustamente hirientes. En su momento habia pensado que estaban justificadas. Permitir que el traidor oyera su desprecio. Hacerle saber su dolor. Él estaba muerto de todos modos, entonces, ¿Qué importaba? ¡Sailor Moon había pateado su trasero!

Su voz se atasco.

No, no su voz...

Apenas pudo terminar el coro, agradecida por el interludio. Ella necesitaba recuperar el aliento. Tenía que centrarse. Era una líder. Las líderes no eran débiles. Las lágrimas empezaron a rebosar.

El segundo verso se volvió más difícil de cantar que el primero. Intentó desesperadamente reunir la ira, el dolor, la amargura que había alimentado el nacimiento de esta canción, pero no pudo. Se había desvanecido a la luz de la verdad. La verdad sobre él. La verdad sobre su pasado. La verdad sobre sus muertes.

El siguiente coro se desvaneció en el puente. Ella no podía soportarlo más. Con un sollozo estrangulado, dejó de cantar. Su cabello cayó sobre su cara, y lloró. Los gritos de los fanáticos y el ruido del bajo cubrieron sus lágrimas, mientras que las luces parpadeantes ocultaron la verdad muy bien.

Se suponía que ella iba a cantar el coro una vez más. Pero en lugar de escupir otra interpretación de odio, se escuchó a sí misma diciendo:

"Pero ahora sé la verdad, lo que se ocultaba en el interior. Cómo podría odiarte cuando sé que no eran tus ojos. Los tuyos eran plateados, los suyos eran grises. Destruí un amor que no deberia irse."

Su banda estaba confundida. Sus fans extasiados. Ella estaba rota. Las lágrimas cayeron con más fuerza cuando ella susurro:

"Tus ojos eran plateados... los de él eran grises".

Salió corriendo del escenario mientras los músicos aún terminaban los últimos acordes. Se suponía que ella debía cantar tres canciones más antes de terminar, pero no podia. Ella simplemente no podía hacerlo. Corrió pasando entre manos confundidas en el escenario, pasó frente a su incansable manager y un Artemis muy preocupado. Ninguno de ellos importaba, después de todo.

Cerro la puerta de su camerino y le puso el seguro. El dolor la llenó, robándole la voz de la razón. Gritó en agonía mientras rasgaba las cintas de su pelo.

¡Ella solo debería llevar una cinta! ¡Una cinta roja! ¡Pero no! ¡Su cabello había sido trenzado y acomodado en una loca mezcla que él habría odiado! A el le gustaba su cabello suelto. ¡Se suponía que ella debía soltarselo! Se quitó los tacones de aguja, y se escucho el golpe de los zapatos caros golpeando la pared a la distancia mientras se hundía a cuatro patas, ya no podía contener el dolor.

Su cuerpo no podia asimilar correctamente la profundidad del dolor que sentía su corazón ahora. Así que ella gritó. Y lloró. Y lloró. Y gritó y lloró y gritó y lloró, lloró y lloró hasta que le ardieron los pulmones, le dolió la garganta y le temblaba el cuerpo. Entonces ella se derrumbó. Su cabeza comenzó a latir con fuerza, pero no le importaba. Ella se lo merecia. Se lo merecía todo.

Danburite tenía razón. Ella estaba maldita.

_Los aromas florales invadieron sus sentidos cuando la magia de la teletransportacion se desvaneció y la realidad se restauró. Serenity se le había escapado. Aunque estaba vez no. Esta vez, ella personalmente arrastraría a la princesa a la Luna._

_"¡Serenity!" ella llamó._

_Llego al sitio donde las coletas rubias se apresuraban a dar la vuelta en una esquina. Se apresuró detrás de su cometido._

_"¡Te tengo!" gritó mientras doblaba la esquina._

_Serenity ya estaba a salvo envuelta en los brazos de su príncipe. Sin embargo, no fue esa escena lo que atrajo su atención. Fue la risa divertida de un hombre que estaba cerca._

_El largo cabello plateado caía libremente alrededor de los anchos hombros y los ojos plateados brillaban a la luz del sol. Él estaba sonriendo exasperado cuando dijo:_

_"Debe ser difícil tener un cumulo de curiosidad por una princesa (1)"._

_Ella se había sonrojado furiosamente bajo el comentario burlon; casi se perdió la exclamación de Endymion._

_"¡Kunzite!"_

"Kunzite," susurró Minako. El portador de la armadura del Príncipe Endymion (2). El guerrero más fuerte de Terra. El único hombre capaz de capturar su ingobernable corazón venesiano. Ella se acurrucó más en sí misma. "Lo siento mucho…"

"¡Mina, amor!" su manager vocifero cuando él y un Artemis humano irrumpieron por la puerta. Minako no se molestó en mirarlos. Ella sabía lo que iba a ver. Su manager se preocuparía por ella, pensando que estaba enferma o algo así. Artemis, por otro lado, tendría esa mirada que ella odiaba, sus ojos diciendo "Lo siento" y "Te lo dije" al mismo tiempo. Sí, sentía pena por su dolor, pero nunca le había gustado Kunzite para empezar, confirmando que siempre tuvo la razón. Imbécil.

"¡Mina, cariño, nena, mi joya!" su manager se arrodilló a su lado, ensuciándose su prístino traje blanco. "¿Qué ocurre?"

Minako no respondió. ¿Qué se suponía que debía decir?  _"No te preocupes, Kento-san, estoy eternamente destrozado porque anoche descubrí que el hombre que pensé que era un monstruo traidor era, en realidad, el hermano mayor malvado del amor de mi vida, y que tanto este como yo fuimos asesinados hace miles de años por dicho hermano malvado. Oh, ¿y mencioné que he pasado los últimos cinco años acusando injustamente a mi alma gemela de delitos que no cometió todo debido a un caso de identidades erróneas?"_  Sí, eso lo entendería muy bien. Se incorporo, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de sus rodillas, y miró hacia otro lado.

"Kento-san", dijo Artemis, con un tono que no era discutible. "Permítanos unos minutos, por favor".

Kento miró a Artemis, inspeccionando su actitud fría, y luego al doloroso estado de Minako. La conclusión que sacó fue errónea en todos los aspectos de la palabra. Sin embargo, este aspecto de Artemis era mucho más alto que él. De pie, se sacó el polvo del traje. "Muy bien, pero si hay algún problema..." Dejó que la amenaza, aunque inútil, quedara en el aire mientras los dejaba en paz.

La habitación cayó en un incómodo silencio, Artemis vio a Minako meditando. Ella sabía exactamente a dónde iba esto, Minako decidió detenerlo antes de que pudiera decir algo. Se levantó del suelo y dijo: "No quiero oírlo".

"Minako," trató de todos modos.

"¡No!" Ella chasqueó. "¡No te atrevas a empezar! ¿No lo entiendes, Artemis? ¡Estabas equivocado!" Se apoyó contra su tocador, de espaldas a él, mientras las lágrimas caían de sus ojos. "Estábamos equivocados. Él nunca..." Ella no podía decirlo.

Durante tanto tiempo ella había confiado en el dolor de su traición para alimentarla. Era fácil creer a Danburite cuando su alma gemela era un peón malvado del Reino Oscuro. Ahora...ella no sabía qué pensar. Todo lo que ella creía sobre el pasado se disolvió, y solo le dejaron recoger los pedazos de su corazón destrozado por la miseria y la culpa. "Lo calumnié..." jadeó ella, incapaz de soportarse. "Lo llamé de formas tan horribles..."

Artemis no dijo lo que estaba pensando. Nunca le había gustado el General Terrian. Nunca le habían gustado los Terrians en general. Saber que su protegida, destinada a permanecer como la orgullosa y fuerte líder de los Ejércitos del Reino de la Luna, la confidente personal de la Princesa, la estrella más brillante en el Milenio de Plata, cayo fácilmente en sus brazos lo había enfurecido más allá de las palabras.

Se suponía que nadie debía tocarla, sin embargo él, con una mirada, la capturó. Artemis no lo había aprobado. Parecía justicia poética ver al gran general como un peón de Beryl.

Oh, qué atroces secretos les había ocultado el Príncipe de la Tierra. Apretó los puños enojado con Endymion por abrir esa nueva puerta. Había lastimado a Minako.

Lo que no admitiría era que eso había quitado todas las bases a su odio.

"Minako," intentó ayudarla una vez más.

"No." Ella lo había susurrado, pero le cortó como un cuchillo. "Vete. No quiero hablar contigo, así que vete".

Artemis sintió la orden como un golpe físico. Observó cómo sus hombros temblaban; su corazón le dolía ante el sonido de los sollozos ahogados. Pero ella ya no lo quería allí. Se fue, sin saber si había algo mas que se pudiera hacer. Maldijo la memoria de Kunzite cuando la puerta se cerró entre él y Minako.

Minako se dejó caer en la silla rosa del tocador y miró su reflejo. Su máscara de pestañas se había corrido, dejándole ojos de mapache, y su cabello caía flácido alrededor de su cara inusualmente pálida. Si sus fans la vieran ahora...

_El se echó a reír mientras caminaban por el palacio, sin darse cuenta, o viendo pero sin importarle, la molestia grabada en su rostro._

_"Tu vanidad", dijo después de unos momentos, "Nunca deja de sorprenderme"._

"¿ _Vanidad?" ella reclamo ¿Quién era él para hablarle sobre la vanidad?_

_Él le sonrió amablemente, ignorando su evidente complejo de superioridad. Ella le mostraría lo vano que era comparada con él._

" _Eres un guerrero. Un líder, de hecho, con una imagen de respeto y orden para perdurar", dijo, tomándola por sorpresa. Ella se había perdido en sus pensamientos sobre como romper su orgullo. "Y aun así, estás inmaculadamente vestida. Debes pasar una buena cantidad de tiempo arreglando tu cabello". Señaló el complicado tejido que mantenía a raya los mechones que solían fluir libremente*. "Y te pones maquillaje. ¿No es vanidad?"_

" _Soy de la realeza," siseó ella entre dientes. "Tengo una imagen que defender, a diferencia de otros en mi posición"._

_La luz se apagó de inmediato en sus ojos. Apartó la vista, repentinamente interesado en el adoquín que tenían delante. "De hecho, no todos son de la realeza"._

_Una declaración tan extraña viniendo de él, pensó mientras el silencio se extendía entre ellos. ¿Por qué sonaría raro solo viniendo de sus labios?_

" _Aun así," comenzó de nuevo, una vez sobresaltándola de sus pensamientos, "¿Sería tan difícil mantener tu cabello suelto de vez en cuando?"_

A partir de ese día, ella mantuvo su cabello suelto a excepción de su única cinta roja. Minako sonrió a pesar de sí misma. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en ella. Su opinión se elevó lentamente hasta ser la más alta a sus ojos. Todo lo que ella hizo, lo hizo para impresionarlo. Ella quería mostrarle que era una líder igual que él.

El pensamiento mismo era gracioso. ¿Por qué debería ella, la princesa de Venus, la Sailor Senshi más poderosa, creer que estaba por debajo de un Terrian común? En ese momento, ella no lo consideraba como su igual. Era simplemente la verdad. Ella era superior, entonces, ¿por qué no lo reconocía?

Porque era un sucio mentiroso. Un muy sexy, como un dios, sucio mentiroso, pero una sucio mentiroso al fin y al cabo.

Había ocurrido tal vez tres meses antes de que Beryl atacara. Ella había "perseguido" a Serenity a Terra, y se encontró con una escena muy inquietante...

"¡ _El Reino Central no soportará esto!" Una voz fría vino desde el interior de la sala del trono. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, preguntándose qué estaba pasando. Estaba segura de que había visto a Serenity entrar por aquí. Su princesa no se veía por ningún lado. ¿Tal vez ella había entrado? Venus se detuvo en la puerta. Estaba parcialmente abierta. Se detuvo en el umbral mientras esa voz fría hablaba de nuevo._

"¡ _Has desobedecido las sagradas leyes de mi reino!" Desde la puerta, Venus vio algo que ella nunca olvidaría._

_Kunzite, no, no era Kunzite. Aunque se veía exactamente igual a él. La misma cara, el mismo pelo, la misma constitución. Sin embargo, su piel era más oscura, como si hubiera estado al sol todos los días de su vida y, al observarla más de cerca, Venus vio que sus ojos eran grises. Este extraño estaba vestido con una prístina túnica blanca que rodeaba sus estrechas caderas y caía, como una cascada, sobre su hombro izquierdo. Brazaletes de oro recubrían sus brazos superiores, tensos contra sus poderosos bíceps. Un amplio colgante dorado, ¿Algún tipo de ave, tal vez?, se extendía sobre sus pectorales, sostenido allí por una gruesa cadena dorada. No llevaba corona, pero Venus sabía que era realeza. Estaba en su aire._

_Sus ojos estaban ardiendo con ira mientras apuntaba con un dedo acusador al Príncipe Endymion. "Albergo a este hereje", su dedo voló bruscamente hacia una parte invisible de la sala, "Durante casi diez años. Mintió al Reino Central. No perdonaremos fácilmente esta ruptura de nuestras sagradas leyes". Hizo hincapié en las dos últimas palabras, una peligrosa amenaza colgando pesadamente en el silencio._

" _Estás equivocado, faraón Anubis", respondió fríamente Endymion. Venus podía escuchar la tensión en su voz. Tenía que controlar su ira por el bien de su reino. "No ha ocurrido tal traición"._

" _Entonces dime, oh gran Príncipe," Anubis se burló, "¿Por qué_   ** _él_**   _todavía está vivo?"_

_Venus se inclinó hacia delante, mientras empujaba la puerta para abrirla más, agradecida de que nadie se fijara en ella, para ver sobre quién estaban debatiendo tan acaloradamente._

_Kunzite estaba arrodillado al lado de su Príncipe, su rostro era una máscara de piedra, con los ojos agachados._

"¡ _El_   _príncipe Ahkmed fue condenado a muerte por orden sagrado!"_

" _Y murió, el murió", dictamino Endymion, poniéndose de pie. "Por mis manos, el murió, y por mis manos, el fue resucitado. El príncipe Ahkmed del Reino Central murió, de acuerdo con sus leyes. Lo que sucedió después de eso no es de su incumbencia"._

_Venus se quedó sin aliento. ¿Kunzite era un príncipe? Los recuerdos de su conversación de hacia tanto tiempo volvieron a ella. El había mentido._

" _Exijo su sangre," siseó Anubis. "Me lo darás, ¡O lo tomaré yo mismo!"_

_Lord Jadeite y Lord Nephrite aparecieron en un instante, ambos con las armas desenfundadas y apuntando al enojado gobernante. La mano de Endymion descansaba firmemente sobre su propia espada. "Se ira ahora, faraón"._

_Anubis miró con odio a Endymion. "Esto no ha terminado."_

" _Sí, lo hizo." Endymion se dio la vuelta. "Escóltenlo fuera de estos terrenos"._

_Venus se apartó de la puerta justo cuando la abrieron. Anubis se marchó, arrastrado por los dos Shittenou, con sus armas aún listas. Se detuvo en seco cuando la vio. Sus ojos se encontraron. Venus sintió que su odio caía sobre ella. La asustaba._

" _Por este lado", instruyó Jadeite, apuntando al Faraón con su espada. Bajaron por el pasillo y desaparecieron en una esquina._

_Por la puerta entrecerrada, Venus vio a Endymion arrodillarse frente a Kunzite._

_Nunca había visto al Gran General tan destrozado._

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rebosar en sus ojos inyectados en sangre una vez más al recordar lo que sucedió después.

"¡ _Me mentiste!" Ella jadeó durante el amanecer._

_Él no la miró. Estaban de pie al borde de un bosque, abrazados por el poder primitivo de la mañana Terrana. Era la primera vez que lo encontraba solo, la primera oportunidad que tenía para saber la verdad._

"¡ _Dijiste que no eras de la realeza!"_

" _No lo soy", respondió en voz baja._

"¡ _Eres un príncipe del reino central!"_

_Él visiblemente se estremeció ante las palabras. Ella reinó sobre su ira, recordando la mirada en su rostro después de que Anubis se había ido. Su propio hermano lo quería muerto. ¿Por qué?_

" _Nací príncipe; morí príncipe. Vivo, ahora, como soldado"._

" _Pero", susurró, sin saber por qué esto era tan importante para ella. Si realmente era un príncipe, entonces tal vez... solo tal vez... "Pero todavía eres un príncipe. La sangre real fluye por tus venas"._

" _No importa", gruñó. Venus dio un paso atrás cuando se volvió hacia ella, su rostro feroz iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol._

_Encontró coraje de una fuente desconocida._

_"¡Sí importa! ¡La sangre importa!"_

"¡La  _lealtad importa!" él respondió "Las lealtades de un guerrero superan su sangre. Hace mucho tiempo que renuncié a mi herencia". Su voz era fría como el hielo cuando dijo: "No soy un príncipe"._

Minako golpeó su puño contra el tocador, maldiciendo ese día con cada respiración en su cuerpo. Ese había sido el principio del fin. Kunzite se distanció de ella. Y el faraón Anubis cumplió su palabra. El Reino Central rompió su alianza con el Trono Dorado. Poco después, los Reinos del Norte y del Oeste también se separaron. Susurros de una horrible oscuridad llegaron incluso a los oídos de la Reina Serenity. Ella prohibió que cualquiera fuera a Terra, pero eso no detuvo a la Princesa, ni tampoco a las Senshi.

Entonces desapareció Lord Jadeite.

"¡ _Kunzite!" gritó mientras atravesaba la puerta del palacio. Ella tenía que hacerlo. ¡Ella tenía que! Se estaba yendo. Él se iba, y ella sabía que no volvería. "¡Kunzite!"_

_Cientos de soldados estaban listos en la puerta principal, todos montados en poderosos corceles de guerra. A la cabeza estaba Lord Kunzite, el Gran General, sentado encima de un semental árabe gris oscuro. Muy apropiado. Lord Nephrite estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre un corcel negro, esperando. Ambos se giraron cuando ella entró por las puertas._

" _Lady Venus", saludó Kunzite, sin el más mínimo rastro de sorpresa en su voz._

" _Kunzite_ " _, ella jadeó, "¿Es cierto?" Su silencio fue suficiente respuesta. Gobernada por pura desesperación, ella lo agarró del brazo, sus dedos se volvieron blancos bajo sus guantes mientras lo sostenía con fuerza y buscaba sus ojos, odiándose a sí misma por la debilidad que estaba mostrando. Sin embargo, su corazón le rogó que no lo dejara irse. "No puedes ir."_

_Él no la miró._

_"Tengo un deber para con la gente"._

" _¿Qué hay de tu deber para con tu Príncipe? ¡Eres el portador de su armadura! ¡Debes permanecer a su lado, no dejarlo indefenso!" Su súplica no tenía nada que ver con Endymion. Ambos lo sabían._

" _Me han ordenado que dirija la armadura contra el enemigo", respondió él, sus ojos plateados se encontraron con los azules. Ella se quedó quieta bajo su mirada. Por primera vez en una eternidad, él le sonrió, una sonrisa suave y tierna que ella había extrañado desesperadamente. "Endymion ordena que proteja a su gente"._

" _Lealtades", susurró ella, incapaz de sostener su mirada por la vergüenza de su debilidad. Ella era una líder, no una simplona. ¿Cómo podría ella cuestionarlo?_

_El desmontó para pararse frente a ella, su poderoso corcel los ocultó de los demás. Lord Nephrite tuvo la cortesía de ordenarle al ejército que se fuera, dejándolos en pseudosoledad._

_Kunzite tomo su cabeza hacia arriba, obligándola a mirarlo con ojos llorosos._

_"La lealtad", dijo, "es más importante que la sangre"._

"¿ _Y el corazón?" preguntó, Sailor Venus se convirtió en la temblorosa y asustada princesa Venus, que temía por quien más amaba. "¿Dónde yace la lealtad a raíz del corazón?"_

" _Mi corazón", respondió, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos por unos minutos eternos. "Mi corazón pertenece al quien soy más leal. El que sabe mi nombre"._

_¿Su nombre? Ella debería haberlo sabido. Ella y las Senshi no eran las únicas guerreras dotadas de magia. Conocía el poder del verdadero nombre. Serenity conocía el suyo. Ella era la única que lo hizo y debería hacerlo. Pero, de pie allí, en sus brazos, sabiendo que esta era la última vez que lo volvería a ver, ella dudo de las consecuencias. Solo Serenity... solo ella..._

_Y ella se decidió._

_Pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella se acercó a su oreja, con las lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. "Mi nombre es Afrodita"._

_El jadeó mientras se formaba el vínculo, poderoso, inquebrantable, zumbando con la magia nacida más allá del reino del tiempo. Ella no se preocupaba por las ramificaciones de tal acto. Ella quería su corazón; Él ya tenía el de ella._

_La abrazó y susurró:_

_"Byako"._

"Byako..." El nombre le quedaba.

Le había besado la mano. Cualquier otro adiós hubiera sido insoportable. Sin otra palabra, montó su corcel y cabalgó para liderar sus fuerzas. A ellos se les unirían cientos de miles más fuera de la ciudad. Ellos hicieron su resistencia. Y cayeron. El cayó. Ella lo había sentido caer.

Artemis la retuvo esa noche. Ella había estado en casa, visitando a sus padres por última vez, haciendo los preparativos para la batalla que se avecinaba y tomando un descanso muy necesario del palacio. La había abrazado mientras lloraba, y había odiado a Kunzite por eso. Ella sabía. Su guardian no podía ocultarle secretos, ya que ella no podía ocultarle ninguno tampoco. Poco importaba entonces. El final estaba cerca.

El ataque había sido rápido. Ella lideró a las Senshi en un contraataque, solo para caer ante los más poderosos Guerreros de sombras. Sus últimos recuerdos en la luna se filtraron hasta lo más alto de su mente cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer nuevamente.

" _Bueno, bueno, mira lo que tenemos aquí", se burló una mujer cruel que no reconoció._

_Venus trató de ponerse de pie. Mercury yacía a su lado, sangrando profusamente, apenas consciente. Ella tenía que proteger a su amiga._

_Una mujer con cabello rubio ondulado salió con seguridad de la niebla de la batalla, sus ojos verdes encendidos con el deseo de matar. Los miró como un depredador a su próxima comida antes de volverse y gritar "¡Mira, Malachite! ¡Las encontré!"_

_Venus no pudo evitar el asombro que la lleno mientras_   ** _él_**   _caminaba hacia enfrente. Anubis, el faraón caído, ahora convertido en títere de la reina Beryl, la miró con ojos indiferentes. La mujer había saltado sobre ella para agarrar a Mercury por el cuello. "¡Encontré dos patéticas Sailor putas!"_

" _Ya, Ya, Zoicite", reprendió Malachite, "Recuerda nuestras órdenes"._

" _Bien" Ella levanto a Mercury del suelo, riéndose del grito de dolor que arrancó de la frágil chica. "¡Traigan sus cabezas de regreso!"_

" _Mercury..." Venus jadeó con respiraciones entrecortadas. Luchó por ponerse de pie, sintiendo el miedo y el dolor de Mercury a través de su vínculo._

_Zoicite se inclinó y comenzó a susurrar algo al oído de Mercury. Venus fue repentinamente consumida por olas de desesperación; le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que venía de su amiga atrapada. Vio cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a caer de la más joven. Esa bruja dirigía dagas al alma de su amiga._

_La ira la llenó, sacando las últimas reservas de sus poderes. Alzo su mano hacia adelante, liberando un haz de luz blanca y caliente. Zoicite gritó, liberando a Mercury para tocar su cara. En ese instante, Venus envió una ola de magia a su amiga, esperando que la consolaría de alguna manera._

_El frío e insensible metal de la espada de Malachite atravesó su espalda, clavándola al suelo. Ella se atragantó con su propia sangre, incapaz de gritar._

"  _Tu te atreves ..." gruñó él sombríamente._

_Zoicite corrió a su lado, las lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras se lamentaba, "¡Ella cortó mi hermoso rostro!"_

_Él arrancó la hoja de su carne. Ella gimió en agonía, mientras la sangre se acumulaba en su garganta y se derramaba sobre sus labios. Ya no podía respirar. El mundo se estaba desvaneciendo en la oscuridad._

_Malachite se arrodilló frente a ella, su malvada mirada llenó su visión._

_"Sé que estabas allí", dijo. El mal en sus ojos aumentó cuando dijo: "Cumplí mi palabra"._

Minako gritó de rabia, sacándola toda sobre su tocador. ¡Maldito sea! ¡Maldito sea! ¡MALDITO SEA! ¡Había matado a Kunzite!

Y ella no se había vengado. Ella había tenido la oportunidad, pero al final, no había dado el golpe mortal. Sailor moon lo habia hecho.

Minako se quedó con la culpa.

Alguien llamó a su puerta. "Disculpe, Aino-san". era un asistente. "Hay algunos periodistas afuera que quieren hablar con usted sobre esta noche".

Reporteros. Maldición. La realidad la estaba llamando.

Ella miró su reflejo. Marcas de lágrimas. Ojos rojos. Debilidad.

 _¿Odiarías en lo que me he convertido?_ Ella se preguntó. ¿ _Byako?_

Ella volvia a la realidad, pero su corazón vivia en el sueño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1). No creo que esta frase este bien traducida
> 
> (2). El portador de armadura era un sirviente que cuidaba la armadura y las armas de un guerrero.


	4. Promesas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoy hay doble capitulo, este es el segundo :)

 

Capitulo 3: Promesas

 

"...  _ruego que este corazón sea ininterrumpido ..."_

Backstreet Boys  _"Incomplete"._

_Parecía tan destrozado mientras contemplaba el claro cielo nocturno. Agarró la barandilla del balcón con una desesperación que ella pensó antinatural en él. Estaba temblando "Hecate, debes prometerme", susurró, volviéndose hacia ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el miedo que veía en sus ojos. "Si sucediera lo peor... debes prometerme..."_

Sailor Mars estaba en la boca de la cueva, recordando vagamente la última vez que se había aventurado en esta oscuridad. Malachite los había atacado, y luego fueron llevadas a la luna. Allí, ellas recordaron...pero no era toda la verdad.

Ella siempre había sabido que algo faltaba, pero no importaba entonces, ni importaba ahora, años más tarde, mientras estaba de pie en la cueva que conducía a lo que una vez fue el escondite de Beryl. Nada realmente importaba.

Excepto  _eso_.

Los tacones rojos hicieron ruido contra el frío suelo, enviando fuertes ecos tras ella. No le importaba que se escucharan. No quedaba nada aquí.

Mientras se aventuraba audazmente a través de la oscuridad, su mente volvió al momento en que recordo. Ella había estado orando. El fuego se elevo anormalmente alto, y su mente fue invadida por un poder familiar que trajo una ola de recuerdos a su paso. El ataque de visiones la debilitó; ella casi se desmayó, pero Hino Rei no era alguien a quien se le pudiera vencer tan fácilmente. Ella se recompuso y continuó orando.

No le importaba lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Ni un poco.

Ella siguió adelante.

_Sus tacones sonaron con fuerza mientras corría por los pasillos desconocidos del Palacio Dorado Terrian. Ella ignoró los gritos de advertencia de Mercury cada vez más débiles detrás de ella. Había una magia extranjera aquí. Como guardiana de los fuegos sagrados de Mars, su deber era purificar el mal donde lo encontrara. Y toda la magia Terrana era malvada._

_Ella se acercó más a la fuente, mientras se adentraba más y más profundamente en el corazón del castillo. Su sexto sentido estaba fuera de control. ¡Tenía que encontrar la fuente!_

_Las grandes puertas dobles doradas aparecieron al final del pasillo. Detrás de ellos estaba la magia. Ella convocó los poderes sagrados de Mars para ayudarla. El fuego se formó en sus puños cuando abrió las puertas. Con un fuerte grito de batalla, lanzó las llamas hacia adelante._

_El fuego voló derecho y exacto hacia el sorprendido hombre que estaba de pie ante un altar dorado. Un fuego rugiente ardía entre dos pájaros dorados que se erguían orgullosos y fuertes con sus alas echadas hacia atrás en pleno vuelo. La túnica azul oscuro de él se hinchó mientras se giraba, con las manos extendidas hacia enfrente._

_Mars sonrió para sí misma. Nadie podía detener sus llamas._

_El fuego se reunió sus manos. El giró sobre sus talones mientras sus manos se movían en un arco junto al movimiento de su cuerpo. El fuego lo siguió. Se formó un anillo a su alrededor mientras guiaba las llamas alrededor de su cuerpo y las soltaba de nuevo._

_Mars se congeló en shock. Ella apenas se recuperó a tiempo para reabsorber el fuego en su cuerpo. E incluso después, no pudo moverse. El fuego que se filtraba en su cuerpo no era el suyo. Jadeó cuando el calor desconocido se hundió profundamente en su alma. El sudor se formó sobre su cuerpo, y sus piernas se agotaron. Miró al extraño, mientras su flequillo de color ébano ocultaba su miedo. ¿Cómo había controlado su fuego mientras cambiaba el diseño mágico?_

_El extraño se volvió hacia el altar como si nada hubiera pasado, inclinó la cabeza y rezó. Sailor Mars cayó al suelo, su cuerpo ya no era capaz de hacerle frente. Su corazón estaba acelerado. Ella tenía que centrarse._

" _No sé lo que dicta el decoro de su planeta, Doncella de Fuego, pero en Terra tenemos una costumbre bastante estricta al entrar en una habitación", dijo de repente. Levantó la cabeza, aplaudió dos veces y se volvió. "Se llama golpear"._

_Sailor Mars sintió que sus cabellos se elevaban en la parte posterior de su cuello. ¡Cómo se atrevía a hablarle de una manera tan irrespetuosa! Ella se puso de pie, la debilidad abandonó su cuerpo como si huyera de su ira. Sin embargo, la marea de desprecio disminuyó cuando vio el colgante colgando de la correa de cuero alrededor de su cuello. Era como si un poco de fuego se hubiera cristalizado; El símbolo planetario Terrian estaba grabado en el centro. Ella misma tenía el mismo colgante que llevaba el símbolo de Mars._

_Era un guardián elegido de los fuegos sagrados._

_Y por la apariencia de su túnica ceremonial, él era de un grado más elevado que ella. Inmediatamente se arrodilló y bajó la cabeza, avergonzada._

_"Perdóname, hermano, no sabía—"_

"¿ _Que Terra tenía un miembro de la orden?" Su tono era tanto de reprimenda como de burla. "No te preocupes, hermana celestial, muchos no lo saben"._

_Ella se sonrojó bajo su reprimenda. Eso era cierto. Ninguno de los miembros del Milenio de Plata creía que Terra poseyera algún remanente de las viejas tradiciones. Se creía que la llama sagrada de Terra se habia consumido antes de la Era de las Tinieblas, cuando murió el último rey mágico._

_Las suaves pisadas atrajeron su atención hacia la realidad. Si lo deseaba, por orden sagrada, podría hacer que la despojaran de su posición. La sangre real no importaba en esta Orden. Cerró los ojos y esperó._

_Él le puso la mano en su cabeza y le revolvió el pelo._

_"No temas, Hécate, no te castigaré"._

_Ella se congeló bajo su toque. "Cómo…cómo…"_

_El se arrodilló junto a ella y le susurró al oído: "Hay una razón por la que los Elegidos Terrian fueron sellados del resto de la Orden"._

_Su aliento caliente contra su oreja envió un extraño escalofrío por su espalda._

_Se puso de pie y salió, dejando a una Sailor Mars muy alterada sola._

Como ese día, su sexto sentido la guio a su destino. Se movió a través del laberinto de corredores como un espectro, sin temer a un Youma callejero. No había nada más en estas cuevas a lo que tuviera que temer. Ella era la Sailor Senshi más valiente, más fuerte y más despiadada. Incluso la cruel Sailor Uranus no podía vivir tan sin emociones como ella. Ella era la apasionada Sailor Mars que vivió por encima del amor. Su corazón estaba muerto, y no le importaba.

_Acompañó a su princesa al palacio. Sabía que esto no era una visita diplomática ordenada por la reina, aunque su princesa había jurado una y otra vez que si. Ella estaba obedeciendo. Su princesa habría ido con o sin ella, pero Mars estaría condenada si permitiera que Júpiter o su líder cuidaran a la princesa en este peligroso planeta. Y esta vez, ella no sería tomada por sorpresa._

_Entraron en la sala del trono. Mars sintió disgusto al ver a su princesa inclinarse respetuosamente ante el rey y la reina de Terra. "Bárbaros," siseó en voz baja._

_Sin embargo, ella también tuvo que inclinarse. No se arriesgaría a un enfrentamiento, a pesar de sus sentimientos._

_Se abrió una puerta a la izquierda de los tronos y entró el Príncipe de Terra, flanqueado por sus cuatro generales. Ella entrecerró los ojos cuando **lo**  vio entrar. Ahora estaba vestido con su uniforme, una prístina chaqueta blanca con adornos rojos, pantalones marrones y una larga capa blanca. Dos espadas colgaban del cinturón de cuero en su cintura. La empuñadura de las espadas, notó, tenían forma de garras de águila._

_Una chispa de miedo sacudió su corazón mientras sus ojos se movían hacia ella. Él sabía su verdadero nombre. Eso significaba que él tenía poder sobre ella. ¿Pero cómo lo supo?_

_Sus palabras desde su primer encuentro atormentaron su memoria. Una razón... ¿qué razón? Daba igual. Los terranos eran bárbaros. La Reina Serenity era una tonta por querer reabrir el comercio con personas como ellos, pero como Senshi, no iría en contra de los deseos de su Reina._

_La princesa Serenity tomó el brazo del príncipe Endymion y se dejó llevar a los jardines. Sailor Mars lo siguió, y, para su disgusto, también lo hizo el Sacerdote. Caminó a su lado. Su presencia era sofocante. Podía sentir el calor de su llama interior moviéndose sobre su piel, llamando al fuego dentro de ella. Para su horror, sintió que el fuego se elevaba en su sangre como respuesta. Su magia zumbaba por el deseo de fusionarse con la suya._

_Dieron vuelta a una esquina, y de repente, estaban solos._

" _Parece que no prestas atención a lo que te rodea, Hecate", le reprendió. "Es una debilidad peligrosa para un guerrero"._

_Ella miró a su alrededor. Estaban rodeados por tres lados por un imponente seto cubierto de rosas rojas. El bloqueó el único camino de regreso al jardín. Estaba atrapada, pero no le permitiría tener poder sobre ella al mostrarle su miedo. De pie, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás en desafío. "Presumes mucho usando mi nombre tan libremente"._

_Cualquier otro hombre se marchitaría bajo el fuego en sus ojos, pero no él. Él sonrió, complacido con la amenaza en su voz._

_"Es tu castigo, niña", respondió él con voz sedosa. "¿No conoces tus leyes sagradas? Cuando un miembro de una orden planetaria ingresa al templo de otra orden planetaria sin ser invitado, el nombre sagrado de ese miembro se revela como un castigo por faltar al respeto a la orden sagrada. Tú irrumpiste en mi ritual, así que tu nombre se me revelo._

"¡ _Eso es injusto!" espetó ella, retrocediendo mentalmente ante el tono infantil en su voz. "¡No sabía que la Orden Terrana aun se conservara"_

_Él se rió fríamente ante su protesta. "¿Creías que tú y las Senshi eran las únicas guerreros mágicas que quedaban en el universo? Oh, cuán arrogante se ha vuelto tu Alianza"._

_Ella se molestó._

_"¡Sólo un bárbaro diría tal calumnia!"_

" _¿Quién es bárbaro, Hécate?" preguntó, reprendiéndola una vez más con el uso de su nombre. "¿Puedo preguntar la razón de tu intrusión?"_

_Por ley sagrada, ella estaba obligada a responder. Ningún miembro de un rango menor podría negar la verdad a un Elegido superior. Inclinando la cabeza, dijo:_

_"Sentí una poderosa magia cerca de la ubicación de mi Princesa. Como estábamos en Terra, sentí que era una amenaza y fui a detenerla"._

" _Con eso, quieres decir que toda la magia Terrian es malvada"._

_Ella se sonrojó, sintiendo vergüenza por sus acciones por primera vez en su vida._

_Su capa crujió con la brisa mientras él se giraba._

_"Me parece que la verdadera barbarie es no permitir que un pueblo avance en los caminos que antes se consideraban sagrados"._

Se detuvo en la entrada de una gran caverna. La luz fosfórica cambio la habitación a un tono azul pálido. Ella se estaba acercando a su destino. Pronto, todo habría terminado. Ella volvería a la vida, y tal vez, ayudaría a sus amigas a seguir adelante también.

Makoto se había encerrado en su apartamento.

Minako estaba de gira.

Y nadie había tenido noticias de Ami en días.

Rei entrecerró los ojos. Necesitaban superarlo. El pasado era el pasado. Tenían un futuro reino para el cual prepararse. Deshacerse por los amores del pasado era una pérdida de tiempo. Cuanto antes completara su tarea, mejor.

Ella apresuro la marcha.

Pronto, muy pronto…

"¿ _Cuál es tu nombre?"_

_El levantó la vista del informe que estaba leyendo. "¿No has aprendido el sutil arte de tocar?"_

_Ella cruzó los brazos y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta. "Dime."_

_El dejo caer el informe y lo dejó rodar hacia atrás cuando se sentó y cruzó las manos._

_"No es difícil. Cuando te acerques a una puerta cerrada, forma tu puño y golpea tus nudillos contra la madera tres veces. De ahí el término 'golpear'"._

_Se apartó del marco de la puerta, sin estar ya intimidada por sus modales arrogantes. Ella se quedó atrás, sin embargo, porque todavía había un nivel de respeto que tenía que dejar. No admitiría que su magia todavía vibraba en su presencia. Cuanto más se resistía, más se agitaba. Ella lo evitó lo más posible, pero eso lo empeoró. Aun asi ella aguantaría. Era fuerte._

_"Respóndeme"._

_El se puso de pie y pasó junto a ella con pasos largos y elegantes. Cuando la pasó, ella sintió que su magia saltaba dentro de ella. Presionándose contra su pecho como si tratara de escapar. Ella la obligó a volver._

_Él cerró la puerta._

_"Sabes mi nombre."_

" _No, mi Lord Jadeite", respondió ella mientras caminaba de regreso a su escritorio. "Han pasado dos meses. El castigo no debe seguir. ¡Es menosprecio!"_

" _No me preocupa que tengas miedo de ser controlada", dijo mientras revisaba el desorden en su escritorio. Recogió una hoja de papel enterrada, la examinó y la volvió a dejar. "Y si recuerdo, no he hecho nada que ejerza control sobre ti"._

_Ella apretó los puños con irritación._

_"La única forma de romper el castigo es que me des tu nombre de buena gana"._

_El se volvió lentamente, sus ojos azules, del mismo color del corazón de una llama, se encontraron con los de ella._

_"No le daré mi nombre a quien no quiera recibirlo"._

"¡ _Estoy dispuesta!" Ella chasqueó._

" _No, no lo estas", contradijo con un movimiento de cabeza._

"¡Y _o lo estoy!" Ella gimió de nuevo. "¡Lluvia en el altar! ¿Entiendes lo que me está haciendo este castigo?"_

"¿ _Entiendes las consecuencias de tus acciones?" espetó de nuevo. El calor de la habitación aumentó visiblemente. Sailor Mars retrocedió ante su demostración de poder. Dio un paso adelante mientras hablaba, sus ojos quemaban en el alma de ella. "Exiges libertad, pero ¿A qué precio? ¡Intercambiar nombres forma el vínculo más fuerte! ¡Ni siquiera se hace entre un señor y su sirviente! Le diste tu nombre a tu princesa, pero nunca te atreverías a pedir el suyo. ¡Es algo más allá de la igualdad! Tal vínculo no debe ser tomado a la ligera"._

_Ella retrocedió de nuevo y se detuvo. Estaba atrapada ahora contra la puerta. Buscó a tientas el asa, pero su presencia mágica la congeló en su lugar. El calor salía de él en oleadas. Su magia corrió por sus venas, rogando ser liberada, para fusionarse con su llama más poderosa._

"¡ _La Ley de Intrusión se estableció para que una situación como la nuestra no se produjera!" dijo con firmeza. "De hecho, es un castigo cruel tener tal control sobre ti. Y peor aún, si el maestro es del sexo opuesto..." Se calló. Él estaba parado directamente frente a ella. Un paso más uniría sus cuerpos._

_Ella lo miró, hipnotizada a pesar de sí misma. Él era más alto que ella; Más alto, más fuerte y más poderoso. La asustó y la excitó. Su corazón tronó en sus oídos. Su garganta estaba seca. Ella tragó mientras esperaba que él terminara._

_Sus ojos brillaron con indecisión. "¿Sabes por qué la Orden Terrian fue aislada del resto?" Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Es porque la llama Terriana es demasiado salvaje. Contiene dos lados, ambos peligrosos a su manera. Uno arde con la pasión por la vida; el otro arde con el deseo de destruir. La llama Terrana consume toda la maldad de las llamas planetarias. Es por eso que es la más fuerte". Él le acarició la cara con una mano temblorosa. "Es por eso que tu magia llama a la mía"._

_Dio un paso adelante. Ella jadeó cuando su cuerpo presionó contra el de ella. Su magia estalló a su alrededor, finalmente pudo conectarse con él a través del contacto físico._

" _¿Entiendes lo que me pides?" susurró de nuevo. "Si te lo digo, no hay vuelta atrás. Si te lo digo, serás consumida"._

_Ella lo miró a los ojos, perdida en el remolino de poder. Era un bárbaro. Un terrian. Él tenía el control. Ella quería libertad. Quería la liberación._

_Lo quería a él._

_Ella asintió en silencio._

_Se inclinó y le dio un suave beso en la frente. "Muy bien entonces." Sus labios trazaron un camino hacia su oído, donde susurró: "Mi nombre, mi hermosa Hécate, es Suzaku"._

_La puerta de entrada que bloqueaba su magia del otro se abrió, y como dos ríos que se precipitaron, su magia se fusionó._

_La debilitó._

_Ella se apoyó contra él y se consumió._

Ella estaba aquí.

Era una caverna pequeña y húmeda. No había luz, excepto por el débil resplandor proveniente del gran cristal que se alzaba horriblemente en el otro extremo. Caminó hacia adelante, con el rostro en blanco, hasta que estuvo cara a cara con la piedra.

El le devolvió la mirada, su rostro era una máscara de conmoción y terror.

Rei puso una mano enguantada contra el ataúd de hielo. Vibraba con energía negativa. Una fría sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras lo saludaba. "Hola, mi Lord Jadeite".

No había muerto esa noche en el aeropuerto. El Fuego Sagrado de su templo le había revelado eso poco después de que se aclararon las visiones. En cambio, él estaba aquí, atrapado, esperándola.

Ahora ella podría terminar lo que comenzó.

_Él se quedó de pie en el balcón mirando hacia el claro cielo nocturno. La luz de la luna perfilaba cada hendidura de su pecho, y la brisa fresca bailaba a través de su enredado cabello dorado. Estaba preocupado, ella podía sentirlo a través de su vínculo._

_Ella envolvió la sábana de seda alrededor de su cuerpo y se deslizó de su cama. Sus pies descalzos la impulsaron a través del frío suelo de baldosas hasta que quedó detrás de él. La luz bailaba a través de la banda de rubí que rodeaba su dedo anular izquierdo mientras ella le acariciaba el hombro._

_"Suzaku, ¿qué ocurre?"_

_El miró hacia abajo._

_"Una criatura de gran oscuridad ha invadido Terra. Ya ha infestado a los Reinos Central, Occidental y Norte con su maldad. Sus ejércitos se están agrupando en las fronteras. Lord Nephrite y yo hemos hecho todo lo posible para contener el mal pero es demasiado. Temo por Terra". Su voz se volvió aún más grave cuando susurró: "Temo por mi Príncipe"._

_Habia mas. Ella esperó a que él le dijera._

_Suzaku miró hacia el cielo nocturno._

_"El príncipe Endymion me ha pedido que lleve a las Fuerzas Especiales en una misión de reconocimiento. Mis hombres están preparados para morir, si es necesario, para informar la fuerza del enemigo"._

_Estaba evitando el verdadero problema._

_"Amado", susurró ella, "¿Qué te está molestando realmente?"_

_Parecía tan destrozado mientras contemplaba el claro cielo nocturno. Agarró la barandilla del balcón con una desesperación que ella pensó antinatural para él. Estaba temblando "Hecate, debes prometerme", susurró, volviéndose hacia ella. Ella se quedó sin aliento ante el miedo que veía en sus ojos. "Si sucediera lo peor... debes prometerme..."_

" _¿Qué?" preguntó ella, con el miedo apretando su estómago. Ella no entendia ¿Qué estaba diciendo?_

" _Este demonio está transformando los corazones de las personas al extraer el profundo mal en su interior". Se interrumpió, incapaz de soportar la verdad que estaba a punto de decir. "Dentro de mi corazón...enterrado profundamente en la oscuridad... está todo el pecado del universo. Lo contengo. Es mi carga. Temo enfrentar a este demonio, porque puedo... puedo..."_

" _¡Para eso!" Ella chasqueó. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que eres tan débil?"_

" _Soy humano, Hécate. Primero y ante todo, todavía soy humano. Y los humanos son débiles". Se volvió completamente hacia ella y le tomó las manos. "Si la batalla me transforma*, debes matarme". El rostro de ella palideció a la luz de la luna, pero él siguió adelante. "Solo tú puedes. Si ese demonio me supera, tu fuego puede salvarme. Por favor, Hecate, prométemelo"._

Ella no había dicho nada. Solo asintió. Eso no era una promesa verdadera. Pero a él le dio esperanza, y por eso, se alegró. Se aferró a la creencia de que él era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no caer. Una semana después, el informe de su desaparición llegó a sus oídos. Ella había ido a Terra para exigir la verdad. Endymion no quería hablar con ella. Lord Kunzite y Lord Nephrite se estaban preparando para la guerra, y Lord Tanzanite estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de encontrar a su amado. Esa fue la confirmación suficiente.

Ella había esperado durante días dentro de su Templo, rezando para que él regresara. La princesa misma tuvo que ordenarle que saliera. No volvió a ver a su amado hasta aquel fatídico día en la luna.

_Ella yacía en el campo de batalla, incapaz de respirar. El poder de los Guerreros de las Sombras era mucho más de lo que había imaginado. Luchó por ponerse de pie. ¿Dónde estaban las otras? Ella no podía verlas. Apretó los dientes y obligó a su cuerpo a moverse. Un paso a la vez. Tenía que encontrar a las demás._

" _Bueno, bueno, sobreviviste", vino su voz anormalmente fría detrás de ella. Mars se volvió lentamente, con la incredulidad escrita en su rostro. Allí estaba él, su amado, vestido con un uniforme gris oscuro y una sonrisa fría en sus labios. "Entonces de nuevo, se supone que las Sailor Senshi son difíciles de matar"._

_No podia ser verdad. Ella trastabillo hacia atrás, incapaz de soportar la vista._

_Él se rió fríamente cuando ella cayó al suelo._

_"Nunca aprendiste a prestar atención a donde ibas". Sacudió la cabeza. "Una debilidad muy peligrosa por cierto, Hécate"._

_Mars se quedó sin aliento. El sonido de su nombre pronunciado en un tono tan lleno de odio aterrizó en sus oídos como un golpe físico. ¿Qué le había pasado para cambiarlo así? Sus palabras hicieron eco a través de sus oídos..."Dentro de mi corazón... está todo el pecado del universo..."_

_¿Era esta la mitad malvada de su alma? ¿De quién él le había advertido? ¿Era este el fuego que ansiaba destruir?_

_No. Era demasiado orgulloso para darse por vencido. ¿Pero cómo? ¡Cómo!_

_¿Lo hizo ella? Esa bruja ¿Fue ella?_

_¿O era el demonio que tanto había temido? ¿Fueron los poderes de ese demonio realmente tan fuertes que podrían vencer incluso los fuegos sagrados más fuertes?_

_Ella lo miró, congelada, paralizada, mientras el desenvainaba su espada._

_"¡Adiós, amada!"_

_Mars cerró los ojos y gritó:_

_"¡Suzaku!"_

_Su brazo se congeló en medio del ataque._

_"¿Cómo me llamaste?"_

_Ella tragó las lágrimas que crecían en su garganta._

_"¿Suzaku?"_

_Sus duros ojos azules se fundieron en una llama líquida. Jadeite dejó caer su espada y aferro su cabeza. Gritó de dolor cuando el fuego azul lo rodeó. "Hecate..." jadeó de repente. Cayó de rodillas; una mano agarró su pecho, mientras la otra trataba de alcanzarla._

_"¿Amada?" Susurró, aturdido, confundido, como si despertara de un sueño._

_Ella sollozó de alivio. Él no se había ido realmente. Ella se arrastró hacia él y lo jaló contra ella._

_"¡Estás vivo!" ella lloró._

_Agarró sus hombros y susurró: "No, mi amor, no lo estoy". Su cuerpo temblaba por la tensión; El sudor corría por su frente. Ella observó con horror como sus ojos se volvieron hielo, luego fuego, luego hielo y de nuevo a fuego. Su alma luchaba desesperadamente contra la oscuridad. "No puedo contenerlo por mucho tiempo, no aquí. Hay demasiada maldad. Demasiada..." Se calló con un dolor visible. Su agarre sobre sus hombros se apretó. Buscó sus ojos desesperadamente. "En cualquier momento, perderé el control. Temo lo que te haré... a mi Príncipe, a este reino"._

_Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de soportar la idea de que se había llegado a esto. "Por favor, no me lo pidas."_

_Él limpió sus lágrimas con el pulgar, el amor más profundo brillando a través de su dolor._

_"Lo siento mucho, amante. Pero debes olvidarme de mí"._

"  _No!" Ella se arrojó contra su cuerpo y sollozó rota. "¡No me lo pidas!"_

" _Hécate..." Él la abrazó._

_Ella sintió que se perdía en la oscuridad. Ella escuchó su espada cayendo en el suelo. Aún así, ella se aferró a él. No dijeron palabras mientras el conducía la espada a través de su corazón._

Rei negó con la cabeza, desterrando los recuerdos a las profundidades más oscuras de su alma. Ella había sido demasiado débil para cumplir su promesa. Pero ya no más.

Entrecerró los ojos, su resolución quieta y firme. Ella cumpliria su sagrado deber. Destruiría su maldad. Presionando ambas manos contra el hielo, susurró, "Fire Soul*".

Los Fuegos Sagrados de Mars salieron de sus manos y giraron alrededor de la prisión. Ella dio un paso atrás para mirar. El hielo se derritió en trozos que se disolvieron con un siseo, liberando una niebla negra en el aire. Observó desapasionadamente cuando el cruel guerrero conocido como el General Jadeite despertó de su sueño solo para caer en un infierno. Sus gritos de dolor cayeron en oídos sordos.

Ella vio como el Fuego Sagrado consumía su cuerpo. Era lo que el se merecía por ser débil.

De repente, desde las llamas, ella lo vio... sus ojos, fuertes y claros, mirándola. A través del fuego, lo vio sonreír. "Gracias, Hécate..." susurró.

Su corazón se detuvo.

Con un grito final, murió, su cuerpo cayó en el fuego y desapareció en ceniza.

Rei esperó con aliento contenido por lo que sucedería después.

Los momentos pasaron como una eternidad insoportable. Sin embargo, ella esperó.

Sería pronto. Todo terminaría pronto.

El dijo que su fuego lo salvaría.

Ella esperó.

Nada…

Eso no podría estar bien. Se suponía que algo iba a pasar.

"¿Suzaku?" Ella susurró. "Esto no es divertido. ¡Vamos!"

Nada.

¡Se suponía que sería salvado! ¿Qué salió mal?

"¡Suzaku!" ella gritó.

Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. ¿Qué salió mal?

Ella cayo de rodillas. Las cenizas volaron a su alrededor mientras cavaba en el hollín. ¡Era Suzaku! ¡El Fénix que renacería de nuevo! ¿Dónde estaba el?

Sus dedos encontraron algo en la ceniza. Ella lo agarró y lo sacó.

Era un medallón de llamas de fuego con el símbolo Terrian grabado en el centro.

Rei se quedó en shock.

Ella había cumplido su promesa. Ella lo había matado.

Hino Rei, la apasionada Senshi que vivía por encima del amor, apretó el medallón contra su pecho y sollozó.

No era justo

Ella había cumplido su promesa. Él había caído, y ella lo había matado.

Era tan injusto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Decidi dejar la oración en ingles porque en el anime en japonés todos los ataques son en ingles XD
> 
> Nota del traductor:
> 
> ¡Maldito "Su"! Jamas me habia dado cuenta de que esa palabrita podía ser un dolor de cabeza. Y es que cuando en ingles la oración tiene genero, al momento de ponerlo en español la traducción es "su" y te obliga a añadir mas texto para que se pueda entender.
> 
> Por cierto, el siguiente es el de Ami


End file.
